rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Onigami the Fox
Basic Info Name: Onigami Gender:Male Age: Apears 20 Birth date: October 30, 2400 BC Specie: Four-Tailed Fox/Vampire Occupation: Alchemist /Blue Mage Appearance Onigami is a Black four-tailed fox with Silver eyes, his highlights are gold. He wears round glasses (witch are fake) a black leather hoodie (to hide the "Holy Seal" on his back) and black pants. He wraps three of his tail around the waist his body to hide the fact that he's a four-tailed fox. Back Story (Just puting it in a nut shell I'll add more later) Onigami is consider one of the first few "Living Vampire". Living vampire are consider diffrent from other vampires becuse they never "died" in the first place. You see Vampirism is consider a disease when the vampire bits into the the person's neck its spreads into the body and change it. Normaly the change is painfull the brake into a cold sweet they die and in a certain amount of time the come back to life as an undead vampire. The first living vampire where healthy carrier, they where not week enough to die from it but there body wasnt strong enough to get red of it so the Vamparetic disease changes there body while still alive, adepting to it. Living Vampires are able to reproduce something the Undead vampire could never do. They also don't need to drink as much blood as an undead vampire due to the fact that there body is still creating healthy blood cells and they can chose who they turne unless they got distracted orin a rush. Living vampires are not as strong as undead vampires but they make up for it in versatility. Living vampires are known to have special and mysterious powers, they where often mistaken for undead vampres. Onigami was the one who attacked Xenia drinking her blood and turining her. He is unaware that he turned her or that she's still alive. Around 2350 BC The "Holy Seal" was place on his back greatly supresed his vampire abilities. The Seal takes the shape of a golden cros on his back, It shines whenever he tries to use his vampire abilities. Blue Magic Blue Mages use a special subset of Magic that allows them to use attacks otherwise exclusive to enemies. Blue Mages often have a wide range of usefulness due to the varied spells they gain. Blue Mages usually learn Blue Magic by having enemies use it on them. Blue Mages benefit greatly from the ability to Control monsters, reducing the chance involved in waiting for a monster to use their skill on the Blue Mage. Blue Mages vary in equipment and physical prowess. They are not as weak as other Mage classes in terms of attack or defense, and are usually capable fighters. Of course, their true strength is their magic. As with most of the other mage classes, Blue Mages usually wear clothes and cloaks which match their magic color sometimes with a mask. Alchemy Alchemy us items for attack, defense, and support. Onigami can use alchemy to combine two items for unique effects. They seek to categorize, utilize, and turn magic into a science. They believe magic without rules is a worthless prospect, and avoid sorcerers. Many alchemists spend their time making potions to heal or harm, and often to restore life. However, they also have other abilities which increase the power of their items, allow for instant item use, or inflict damage on the enemy. The items they use can be obtained as enemy drops. Vamparic Powers Vamperic Regeneration: A basic healing factor, he heals faster after dringing blood but due to the "Holy Seal" on his back he heals alot slower. Branding: The new ability be gain from becoming a living vampire, this ability gives Onigami the power to (theoretically) make anyone into an obedient faithful servant. He can use it on anyone but it wont work on intelligent creatures or creatures with strong will unless they submit willingly or they're week enough. He can only permanently brand up to 4 creatures at the same time. Branding as a second power, Origami can look into the branded persons mind for details, information, and anything he or she knows. Perfect Immunity: He can't get poison, get any diseases and He can't be paralyze. Category:Onup147 Category:Vampires Category:Male Category:Fox Category:Mage